Mufasa/Main article
Mufasa is the king of the Pridelands at the start of The Lion King, he is the father of Simba, and the older brother of Scar. Physical Attributes Mufasa is a large, powerful lion with golden fur, a thick, red mane, and reddish-brown eyes. Personality Mufasa is a very wise and noble king. He always thinks about what's in the best interest of the Pridelands, and is completely selfless. He cares very much for his son, Simba, and even sacrifices his own life for him. Information Mufasa is a large powerful male lion. He is the father of Simba, the mate of Sarabi, and the older brother of Scar. He is son of Ahadi and Uru, and the king of the pridelands in the begining of the movie. He is wise and caring, often portryed as the ideal king and wishes to pass those traits down to Simba. Mufasa tells Simba about the great kings of the past after saving Nala and Simba from Scar's Hyenas. Since Scar's first plan fails, he comes up with a new plan: to kill Mufasa and to scare Simba off for his hyena's to chase down and kill. After setting his son safely on a ledge; Mufasa is carried off into the stampede, but jumps up climbing the ledge to save himself. When he reaches the top he pleads for his brothers help before Scar pierces Mufasa's paws with his claws, saying "Long live the king." Scar then throws Mufasa in the stampede. Mufasa is seen again when Rafiki explains to Simba that 'He lives in you'. Mufasa, who's spirit is in the clouds, tells Simba that he must return to the Pridelands to save his pride. Also, beefore Simba claims his kingship, Mufasa can be heard saying "Remember". Mufasa only makes two appearances in Simba's Pride. Once during Kiara's presentation, and the last time in Simba's nightmare. He also says "Well done my son. We are one." at the end of Simba's pride. He is also menturned during the exile of Kovu, where Kiara yells at Simba "You will never be Mufasa!", possibly referring to the fact, in Kiara's eyes, Mufasa may have forgiven Kovu and seen the ambush was not his fault. Simba is taken aback by the statement for a moment, suggesting he had been trying to live up to the "greatness" Mufasa had achieved in his time as ruler of the Pridelands. Broadway Musical Mufasa's role is more bigger into the musical based on the first film. He sings "They live in you!" to young Simba when they are looking up at the stars. There is also an scene in which Mufasa tells Zazu about Simba's daring behavior. Zazu then reminds him on his early years as a cub. Julie Taymore about the charakter: ''Mufasa is a powerful, compassionate, al of which I had to build into his face. He is an extremely balanced personality. As part of the symmetrical image, I designed Mufasa's mane to form of circle around his head. He is like a Sun God, the center of the universe. He is the father/hero, the mane symbolizes the Circle of Life that the Lion King celebrates. '' Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters